


RK900xGavin-ABO-NC17-you must like me for me

by humiga1994



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humiga1994/pseuds/humiga1994





	RK900xGavin-ABO-NC17-you must like me for me

01-

他馬的覺醒！去他的自由！操他的一群塑料雞巴……  
操他……噢天……他現在真想要雞巴來狠狠的操他的穴。

身下嗡嗡作響的電動按摩棒對他來說根本杯水車薪。

02-

一次提前到的發情期，操。

Gavin 是被自己熱醒的，憑著熟悉的生理反應他馬上意識到自己的發情期來了。

在自家早晨發生，不是該死的在局裡或出外勤時，完美的時機。  
直接請了為期一個禮拜的生理假，俐落又乾脆。  
像之前無數次一樣，滑著手機點開了伊甸俱樂部的APP，輸入幾千鎂年費的金會員帳號，直接訂了一個禮拜的Omega 生理期服務，像之前無數次發情期的處理流程一樣。

 

很不幸的....Omega的確少不了Alpha的信息素來讓自己好過點 ，但發情期卻只是個生命的過程，謹記……Nolite te Bastardes Carborundorum！

 

此話出自底特律知名的O權人士，也是Gavin 警生時期的性平教師，那時Gavin 剛轉換成Omega, 不是A或B而是會有“特殊待遇”的操蛋Omega ，尷尬羞恥憤怒自卑丟臉全擠在青春期魯小少年的腦子裡搞得周遭親友民怨四起，發起狠可以揍倒兩個Alpha 的Gavin 根本不屑去專門保護Omega 而設立的學校，他賭氣的申請上警校想要證明自己的能耐，而剛好遇上這個放浪不羈的O權人士，並把他的觀念奉為規臬——別讓那些雜種騎到你頭上！

 

Gavin 不知不覺的成為了眾Alpha 最不喜愛的伴侶類型，強勢、兇狠、自我意識過強。他多慮的母親還為此憂鬱了許久，淚眼汪汪的牽著他問了許多毫不相干的蠢問題。

他的兒子為何沒有成為Alpha 理想中軟綿綿的Omega ?

Gavin 翻了個白眼直接把他媽壓去醫院，興許他媽是更年期到或是早上撞到腦子才會覺得他兒子是個會躺在Alpha 身下嬌喘的Omega 。

就算是Omega 也是個拳頭硬到可以崩掉對方門牙、鐵錚錚的Omega !我是Omega 我驕傲，Gavin 如此自信著。

雖然Gavin 外表沒有大部分Omega 般纖細柔情，但這份每個Omega 一定都有的特質卻表現在他面對挑選伴侶上面，討厭控制欲強的Alpha ，討厭約炮，討厭被不熟的人看到自己發情的樣子，於是有感情潔癖又龜毛的Gavin 度過了不靠Alpha 只靠自己左右手和網購來的玩具的數年時光。

我不是討厭Alpha，只是一直堵不到合自己心意的Alpha !

他對自己的母親吼著，回頭就直接申請了伊甸俱樂部的金會員。

乾淨衛生、絕對服從並且兩個小時清除記憶的性愛仿生人成為了他發情期的新寵兒。

 

03-

Gavin 終究在點選確認的視窗上停下了手，“之前”已經改變，因為操蛋的仿生人革命，以前的作業方式要全部大修，雖然伊甸俱樂部還是有繼續營業但裡面的仿生人已經不會再被清除記憶——他們會認得Gavin，認得他發情時淫蕩的模樣，會記住他喜愛的體位、他的性癖他的敏感帶，他們甚至可能用雙眼錄下性愛過程借此來威脅他，或者是互相傳閱給其他塑料雞巴來分享他高潮的蠢樣。

毛骨悚然。

Gavin 忍住了乾嘔的衝動，關閉了APP，直接開了另一視窗用限時到貨買了一組性愛用品。

他可不想一時的放縱成為他人的笑柄，在家自己擼絕對是最安全的。

只要再把坐在他家沙發上的RK900趕出門就可以開始一個人的發情期了。

為何酒鬼願意把塑料小奶狗領回家顧我就要照做!?隊長腦迴路是被糖分塞住了?到底有沒有顧及下屬的意願啊?說個屁話沒有空間留給塑料罐頭當宿舍，馬的他只要站著待機不就好了?廁所也行啊!還有那個什麼鬼的提高工作效率，我的能力是差到那裡去了?

Gavin 滿肚子牢騷的走出臥房，蓬頭垢面、一身剛睡醒的邋遢模樣，因為發情期濕了的四角褲還搭了帳篷，他完全不在意RK900會有什麼反應，因為他的搭檔根本就是台塑料罐頭，裡面只裝了案件和任務——提高Gavin 的工作效率。

操蛋的工作效率!DPD的所有警探會因為這群仿生人過勞死的!

「收到來自你的請假通知，Reed警探有需要協助嗎?」RK900面無表情的從沙發上站起，灰色的仿生眼球無情緒的盯著Gavin 。

Gavin 感覺自己被RK900 掃描過了一輪，頓時起了一陣奇異的酥麻感，後穴又溢出了些體液，他忍住把手伸進褲底的慾望，抬起手安撫性的揉著後頸的腺體，順了氣啞聲命令著：「你，出去走走。」

「指示我到何處，Reed 警探。」

「甘我屁事，你出去，一個禮拜後再見。」

「依照計算，你想要靠抑制劑和去伊甸俱樂部的機率是0，想要獨自度過發情期的機率是百分之百。」

「沒錯，所以你給我滾，沒屌的塑料罐頭。」Gavin 沒好氣的從冰箱直接拿出牛奶喝了起來。

「否決，我的離開無法促進發情期的進程加速。肯定，我沒有性愛組件。」

Gavin 感到有些好笑，RK900 的說法像是老男人在坦承自己性無能，他提撥了僅存的耐心說：「我是命令你滾，不是在問你。」

「你沒有權利命令我，我的任務更改權限是Fowler隊長擁有，目前執行唯一的任務，就是讓Reed警探有效率的工作，你的發情期會拖慢案件進度。」

「操!老子我合理的放生理假，有種去投訴我!」

「查無不法，無法進行投訴作業。」

「……」

一陣無言，Gavin 鄙夷的對RK900 翻了個白眼後就直接摔門進了浴室沖澡。

和其他仿生人不同，他果然是台機器。

浴室響起了水流的聲響，RK900依舊站在原處，系統處理著剛剛的對話反映，顯示著目前Gavin 並無意願讓自己協助度過發情期。

-強迫?——有87％的機率，一周後會與Reed 警探的搭檔關係徹底決裂，並且之後有50％的概率有法律責任。  
-順從?——Reed 警探有78％的機率無法自己度過發情期，有45％意識不清自殘的機率和65％因為體感過熱導致發燒的機率。

無法選擇。RK900 的額角難得的亮起紅圈。

有什麼困難要面對的話就聯絡Connor ，畢竟你們是兄弟，要互相照應——出自一個月前，成為Reed 警探的搭檔後Hank．Anderson 副隊長的建言。

當下反應了仿生人沒有親屬關係一說，卻被含糊帶過，但RK900依舊選擇詢問Connor——RK800-Omega警探仿生人，為了促進團隊和諧所特別開發的特殊原型機。

“Reed警探拒絕讓我執行加速發情期進程的提議,強迫或順從都有各自風險，有任何建議?”

RK900 一股腦的把和Gavin的對話影片和演算後的資料全傳給了Connor ，因為沒有防火牆的關係Connor來不及阻止所有的資料通通顯示了出來，包括Gavin 鹹菜干的上衣和搭帳篷的四角褲，Connor 瞬間紅圈延遲，光學組件雜屏了一秒，軟體不穩定瞬間升高30個百分點，驚悚，Connor 第一次感受到這種情緒，他把那張惹禍又幫倒忙的照片徹底刪除後顯示器才緩緩的轉回藍色。

“如果目前並無辦法，靜觀其變。”

“Got it ”

RK900 根本不知道自己害Connor 停掉了今天督促Hank 晨跑的計畫，因為那張照片讓Connor 需要好好的幫自己的記憶庫好好的清理一下，確保不會再想起那個畫面。

03.5-

「這就是所謂的辣眼睛」Hank 聽完Connor的說明後反應。

「我並沒被外力破壞光學組件，鑑於辣是痛覺，這是某種譬喻嗎?」

「你當下不是著這種感覺?」

「……」他眨了下眼，肯定著：「沒錯，辣眼睛。」

 

04-

 

靜觀其變，RK900 把從Connor 那得來的建議作為目前第一行為準則。

他坐回了沙發上開始處理屬於他的工作，依靠聽覺組件接收到的聲響和空氣中信息素濃度的提升，他斷定Gavin 的第一段熱潮已經開始並且開始進行自慰行為。

靜觀其變，RK900 的顯示器忽然的轉了幾圈黃。

對於自己一個人的發情期已經過於陌生，自從伊甸俱樂部開幕以來Gavin 都是依靠著此來度過，他對於自己的左右手舊情人不太滿意，快感不夠、爽度太少，雖然自己只有在發情期時才會擼，但刺激習慣的身體滿足不了。  
Gavin 泡在裝滿熱水的浴缸裡，他將就的把刮鬍泡噴霧罐塞進自己的後穴裡抽插了起來，一手擼著自己的陰莖，快感只延續了幾分鐘，就再也疊加不上去，他試圖變換角度抽插著後穴各處但因為噴霧罐太短根本無法戳到Gavin 的敏感點，無奈之下他只能把罐子塞在後穴裡，用著兩手賣力擼管，希望射精後可以讓這次熱潮好過一些。

「該死的……嗯…這群臭仿生雞巴……老子…哈…沒、沒有你們幹……也過得去…操!」

他加快了速度，一手上下擼著一手磨蹭著馬眼，在熱水和後穴含著的罐子的加乘下迎來了睽違三個月的射精，他氣喘吁吁的盯著漂浮在水中的精液，放空的盯著它消散融入熱水裡後才起身再次沖澡。

連高潮都不太算，只不過是擼久了都會射，這讓Gavin 對自己的技術打了個差評，他在聖人模式中厭棄自己怎麼這麼難以取悅。

刷了牙卻懶得刮鬍子，他披起浴袍蓋住了塞在後穴的噴霧罐，連內褲都沒穿就步出浴室，不出所料的看到依舊在沙發上坐著的RK900，他正經八百的坐在Gavin 的軟骨頭沙發上，雙腳並齊、眼神向前，連背部都挺的老直，Gavin 覺得這個畫面有些逗趣，RK900把懶骨頭坐成了童軍椅，聞著他的信息素、聽著他自慰的呻吟卻一點反應也沒有……

塑料罐頭。Gavin 在心裏嘲笑著RK900,比起Connor或是那些趕著“免費”的仿生人同胞，他的搭檔活像是宗教衛士，板著臉、執行著一成不變的教條，並為此感到光榮。

不，就他媽的一台機器而已。

「你需要適度的飲水與攝取熱量，並且保持身心愉快，Reed警探。」

「我預計你下次熱潮約2個小時至3個小時後，建議下次自慰可以開始適量攝取Alpha信息素以保持穩定的熱潮期，你稍早訂購的用品將於32分鐘後送達，鑒於你以前發情期的習慣，經過反覆評估後我仍然認為你還是無法……」自己安全的度過發情期──這是RK900本來預計想要說完的，只是被聽到一半就臉色大變的Gavin給抓住了領子，才及時的住口。

「你監視我！鑒於？你怎麼知道的？嗯？」Gavin像是被揪住尾巴的貓一樣，彷彿全身豎起了毛、警戒的揪著對方的領子，RK900 俯視的對上了Gavin 的眼睛，微紅的眼角稱得墨綠的眼有種脆弱感，麥色健壯的身軀因為熱潮餘韻的關係微微發抖，雙臉不健康的潮紅造成鮮紅的双唇和明顯的鬍青，快於平均值的呼吸和脈搏，憤怒卻堅定。

人類形容此景為“差異感的美”，RK900只感受的到數據所給的結論，他本身應是毫無喜惡可言的，但此時原本平穩的系統產生了亂碼，他只花了0.5秒就釐清並解碼，同時系統跳出另一個條指令遮住了“靜觀其變”這條指令。

 

誘惑他。

 

05-

 

-誘惑他

「說話啊？！」

-成功機率因Omega的熱潮強度與對方的意願而決定  
-檢測到了Gavin ·Reed 壓力值大於平均值，並有繼續攀升的趨勢  
-熱潮將因情緒波動過高而提前到來  
-成功機率大於75％

 

-執行？  
-靜觀其變？

 

易怒且強勢，大部分認識Gavin的人都會這樣標籤他的個性，的確如此，他大方的承認自己的缺陷，這個性讓他得罪過不少人，但也漸漸地讓他比別人更快的在怒氣中平穩下來，雖然心臟依舊跳的猛烈，雖然呼吸依舊的粗喘，雖然腦子依舊像是漿糊在攪。

那又怎樣?甘這塑料罐頭屁事。

Gavin在過了三個大呼吸後對自己說著。連初中生都知道Omega發情起來就是欠幹，性格大變也是正常，我花我的錢解決我的困難，又不是作奸犯科，給我一點隱私空間有他媽的這麼困難嗎?!

Gavin主動放下揪著RK900的手，他一臉放棄溝通的瞪了RK900一眼，習慣性的按摩著自己的後頸腺體安撫情緒。

「為什麼我不行？Gavin 」

在Gavin 轉身要走時RK900 抓住了他的肩膀將他扳回了面前，Gavin 第一次聽到RK900 稱呼自己的名字，用那個比Connor 低三個音階又有點沙啞的聲音問著，這個瞬間Gavin 只感覺RK900 以前被他嫌棄的聲音在此時此刻是操蛋的性感。

不近人情的灰色眉眼，拘謹到冷酷的臉龐，能勾起人心底絲絲慾望的嗓音……操你妹的模控生命工程師…警用機幹嘛做成這副德性！Gavin 在心底咆哮著，卻也不清楚自己是褒還是貶。

有些強勢的手掌抓著他的肩膀，Omega的本能令他下腹一陣燥熱，他抽著氣咬牙忍住了呻吟，絞緊了被他塞在後穴快要遺忘的噴霧罐。

這什麼破身體！Gavin 感覺到噴霧罐被自己產生的潤滑液向外推著，他必須在最尷尬的情況發生前離開客廳，如此想著的Gavin 拉開了RK900的手，卻被對方給反拉了回去，他撐住了身體沒有倒在對方懷裡，憤恨的抬頭想罵卻被眼前的景象給愣住了。

RK900 很人類的親吻了Gavin 的手指，就只是雙唇靠著，沒有舔沒有吸吮，它是清純的試探、是充滿誘惑的詢問。RK900 沒有表現出任何情緒，他的灰色瞳孔依舊冰冷，但Gavin卻覺得此時此刻他的眼眸裡帶著期盼，像是這個仿生人真的傾心於他，所以紳士的等他開口答應。

 

為什麼我不行？

 

Gavin 覺得他們倆靠得太近了。  
一公尺是人與人下意識的距離，當一個你厭惡的人靠你太近時心底會產生排斥，反之，當你在乎的人靠近你時會有相應的生理反應，譬如心跳加速，譬如臉紅，譬如性衝動。

Gavin 則是三個願望一次滿足。

噴霧罐像是慶祝般的從後穴滑出，掉在木質地板上發出了清脆的碰撞聲，伴隨著幾點細不可聞、潤滑液滴落地板的聲響。

RK900 肯定知道噴霧罐的用途，他肯定也知道自己的穴濕到滴汁，Gavin 此時此刻真想找個洞把自己給埋了，或是去臥室拿他的佩槍一槍崩掉自己或是RK900 ，但是不行，因為RK900 現在抓著他手，他無法走回去房裡或是去外面挖個洞。

因為他馬的Gavin·Reed 現在真的有些想要和這個一直被他嫌棄的塑料罐頭做愛！

「王八蛋……」他有些氣虛的用空著的手推桑著RK900 想把對方推開保持距離，想當然除了推不成外還更讓人覺得欲拒還迎。

「Gavin …」

RK900 開口，他略帶溫度的呼吸噴灑在Gavin 的手指上，無意的撩撥卻令Gavin 全身酥麻，他面無表情的用另一隻手摸上Gavin 擱在他胸前的手。

「我可以滿足你所有的需求。」

從手腕開始，手指鑽進浴袍寬大的袖口，他緩慢的撫摸上去，手前臂、手肘、手上臂，緩慢卻堅定，輕柔的撓人情緒。

 

「嗯？」

 

Gavin是辦公室戀情的拒絕用戶，同事變一夜情對象更是連想都別想，在這點上他是十分有職業道德的，因為他堅信把人際關係搞得這麼複雜會令他的官途不順，更何況感情這檔事不確定因素太大了，他能省則省。

但是這太誘人了！他在心底激動的反駁。

Gavin 有些不清楚RK900 哪裡令他著迷，或許是他不容拒絕的手掌，或許是拘謹到禁慾的臉龐配上讓人產生性慾的嗓音……他的心已經太久沒有被挑動過了。

稍早他堅持著自己的立場和原則，現在Gavin 只想著“規則和原則是用來破壞的”這句老話來為自己的罪惡感開脫。

Gavin 根本沒有充足的理由可以拒絕他，就算有，也早就被當作衛生紙拿來吸Gavin 滴到地板上的淫水了。

一次就好，就把他當作伊甸俱樂部的那些仿生人……

「你是當機還是延遲了？」Gavin 坐回了久違的懶骨頭上，他拉開浴袍的腰帶痞痞的像個嫖客。

「我聽說你是最新型的，你會口交吧？警探先生。」他抬頭看著RK900，露出了麥色的頸線和飽滿的胸膛，抬起腿用腳趾磨蹭著對方的內側褲管，直接的色情，間接的嘲笑。

 

暗示著對方沒有屌可以操他，也明示的回應了對方的請求。

 

06-

RK900 是RK800的改良進化版，模控生命把他改成了最不受信息素影響的Beta，為了讓他的軟體長時間處於穩定值內刻意把情感學習系統的靈敏度調低，也因為是幾乎無性的Beta 所以沒有特別加裝性愛組件，不像是前代的RK800是為了作為完美的“夥伴”和促進團隊和諧為目的所以特別的擬真，有著自己的發情期和信息素，就像是真的Omega 一樣，只差不能懷孕和被永久標記。

「我的老天……再多舔那裡～嗯哼……真乖」

Gavin 敢打包票RK800和RK900 的設計師是不同人！而且RK900 的設計師有九成的機會是包莖老處男，一成是仇男主義。

 

「再放一根手指進去！哈！再戳進去一點……嗯哈♡做得真好~」

怎麼會覺得沒有屌就可以體悟心靈祥和？還是想像某遊戲大廠一樣想要把標配當DLC賣啊！

Gavin 心裡亂糟糟的塞滿了各種想法，有想要稱讚RK900 口技的部分，也有暗惜RK900 是個Beta的事實，但大部分都是在抱怨模控生命的仿生人設計師和工程師。

這傢伙如果是Alpha 的話……Gavin 想到這裡就不敢想結果。

肯定是屁股滾滿汁的求操。操他的生物本能！！

想到這Gavin 忍不住的縮了下後穴。

「我偵測到你的性快感提升。」RK900 吐掉Gavin 的陰莖後一本正經的報告著。

一個仿生人跪在你腿間，剛剛還吸著你的屌、手淫著你的穴，現在卻在和你報告生理指數！  
天啊！Gavin 哀嚎了一聲，直接給了個差評。

這是白目還是不解風情啊？

「淦，你沒屌你不懂啦！」Gavin 一個不爽拿著自家兄弟甩了RK900 一個耳光，RK900 冷峻的臉頓時沾滿了腥羶的水光，Gavin 在當下意識到自己做出格了，但是對上RK900 毫無情緒的目光又感覺氣不打一處來。

「舔啊。」

Gavin 知道自己在生悶氣，卻不知道自己為何生氣，他有些心虛又故作兇狠的抓著RK900 的頭髮，用龜頭頂著他的嘴角。

RK900並沒有開口回話，他灰色的眼睛毫無情緒的看著Gavin 、聽話的張開了嘴，他的嘴角泛著水光，伸出艷紅的舌頭舔著Gavin的冠狀溝，一圈又一圈像是在描繪Gavin 的形狀，牙齒有意無意的刮到龜頭讓Gavin 本能性的顫憟，他繃緊大腿忍住射精的衝動，一腳踩著RK900 的肩膀把他往後推了些。  
RK900 依舊盯著Gavin不發一語，但埋在Gavin 體內的三根手指卻在此時用力的搔刮起了內壁，Gavin 感覺自己的下腹像是有電流經過，他興奮的捲起腳趾，繃緊身體時忍不住抓亂RK900 一絲不苟的髮型，他喘著氣把RK900 的臉埋進自己的胸膛，雙腳放在對方背後勾著，RK900 像是了解暗喻般的開始舔弄Gavin 的胸膛，一開始只是單調的舔舐乳頭，但在Gavin 有點像是撒嬌又像是命令的鹹濕話下RK900開始花式玩弄Gavin 的胸膛，舔完後是又啃又咬，Gavin 的皮膚被咬出紅印，連乳頭也濕透的腫了起來。

RK900 的系統跳出紅框顯示對方有皮下出血造成瘀青的可能並且需要數日後才會復原，應當立即停下作業並開始冰敷處置。

他必須遵循系統的指示，RK900 計算著Gavin 的興奮程度，計算著依靠指交和口交達成高潮的可能大於95%，無需進行吸允行為是合理。

「小月月怎麼不吃了？」Gavin 眼神迷離的調戲著，他的手獎勵似的在RK900 的髮間撫弄著，用著RK900 從沒有聽過的語調說著：「爹地的奶子不好吃嗎？」

Gavin 痞痞的開著玩笑，他已經興奮到全身發燙，連鼻樑粉色的傷疤也發紅了起來，RK900 無法解讀Gavin對此行為為何如此興奮，卻拿“暫不威脅生命”為理由壓下了系統的紅框。

－毫無效率的選擇。

RK900 在系統裡評價著自己的舉動，並且無法理解自己為何會產生此行為。

他重新開始舔舐Gavin ，左手揉捏著乳肉右手依舊在Gavin 的體內抽插搔刮著，隨著RK900 越往上舔、越靠近腺體的地方，Gavin 的興奮度就越高，他興奮的抓著RK900 後頸的領子，毫無顧忌的把整個脖子露出在對方的視線下，身體不自覺的顫抖著卻依舊把對於Omega 來說最重要的腺體展露出來。

Gavin 事後想起只是紅著老臉罵著自己傻了個巴唧，並對RK900 木頭腦的事實感到慶幸。

RK900 完全不能理解這個暗喻，他繼續舔著Gavin 的脖子，用牙齒磨著腺體造成了最大的快感，手指加速了在體內的動作，RK900 感應到對方脈搏和呼吸加速，身體肌肉不自覺的縮緊，Gavin 的雙手壓著他的頭，手指反饋的拉扯著他的頭髮，RK900 能聽到Gavin 的粗喘，更能聽到他皮下血管的跳動，但視線卻被限制在了對方的脖子邊，他試圖抬頭卻被對方拒絕。

「這樣……嗯噎♡很好……不要…動」Gavin 咬著自己的嘴唇，他能聞到RK900 的體味，準確來說是洗髮精和沐浴乳的味道，他把這個幻想成RK900 的信息素味道，並迷戀的用鼻子蹭著對方的頭髮想吸到更多。

另一方面是他不想要對方看到自己高潮時候的蠢臉，但這點Gavin 是覺得不會承認。

 

－Gavin ·Reed 即將乾性高潮。  
－Gavin ·Reed 禁止RK900 抬頭。

－遵守？

在Gavin 看不到的角度RK900 的顯示器紅圈轉了幾圈便轉為藍色。

「快點！我快…快 ……噎♡」

手指抽插帶出的水聲頻率加快，Gavin 在高潮的瞬間閉上眼享受著快感，他絞緊的腸肉清楚感受到對方未離開的手指，這莫名的令他安心，他的大腿有些無力的從RK900 的腰間放下，像是貓食薄荷、饜足的放鬆，Gavin 舔了下被自己咬紅的嘴唇，揉著對方的腦袋像是誇獎。

Gavin 完全沒發現在他高潮時RK900 就已經抬頭看著他高潮，而RK900 也完全沒察覺在Gavin 高潮的時候他的顯示器一直是處於紅燈狀態，在Gavin 高潮餘韻過後，再次用腳把他移開後RK900 才意識到自己延遲了。

「我還沒射。」Gavin 看著呆住的RK900，有些古怪的說著。

RK900 無法理解自己為何延遲，他的系統再次跑出了許多亂碼和條目，鮮豔的紅框一疊又一疊，像是被駭入或是當機，他開始自檢釐清，這件事Gavin 當然不知道，他看到有些曚的RK900 感到有些擔心。

「你還好嗎？」

「我不認為加裝性愛組件後我會理解。」

RK900 答非所問的說著之前的話題，Gavin 疑惑的看著RK900，又撇見對方的顯示器是正常的藍圈後才放下心來。

嘴硬，哼！

「老子還不是Omega 前也不覺得自己喜歡給人督……嗯♡」Gavin 一手抓住自己被冷落的兄弟開始自擼，用著過來人的口氣和RK900 說著。

「咱們走著瞧！」

Gavin 有些疲憊的臉露出了自信的神情，艷紅的龜頭抖了幾下，他手掌轉了個角度，故意射在RK900 臉上。

「抱歉，我不是故意的。」他笑的像個痞子，毫無悔意的說著。

沒有任何人可以永遠抵擋生物本能，如果你真的想成為人的話，塑料罐頭。

 

07-

RK900 紀錄於01/24/2039-A.M.09:33  
檔案名：F·G  
文件內容：僅限記錄者存取  
備註：軟體不穩定，需知會RK900 的主要檢修工程師。

過於興奮時他會不自覺的咬著下嘴唇，會把頭往後仰、露出下巴搭配著喉結和鎖骨構成了一道曲線，Omega 性種的特質讓他健壯的身軀異常的柔軟，他全身陷進了輕型發泡粒子所填充的絨布中，似乎是享受，卻握着主導權，他用他的腳指揮著節奏的快慢，常於行走的結實雙腿交叉疊於我的後腰，這時刻他會異常的放浪，或許也可以稱為淫蕩，對於所有增加性快感的處置一概接受，過程中容易產生不雅色情的調情文句，對於吸允胸前肌肉和乳頭有一定喜愛，推測不喜歡他人在性交過程的注目。

往面部行使射精行為實屬故意為之。

以下附加性交過程影音檔。

 

08-

 

當Gavin 射精時他沒有閃躲，這個行為被稱為“顏射”，是人類性交情趣之一，發生時會讓射精者產生征服感，他推測Gavin 想要擁有這種情緒，RK900 以此行為並不會造成機體損傷的數據下允許了Gavin 的行為。

黏稠甜腥的精液從他的鼻樑滑落至臉頰，他從檢測中得知內含高濃度的信息素，鼻部受器卻檢測不出那是什麼味道。

Gavin 的信息素是什麼氣味？

系統內建的基本道德常識篇顯示隨著信息素抑制劑與去味噴霧的普級，信息素顯然變成了隱私的一部分，貿然詢問他人的信息素容易導致人類的不悅與侵犯隱私的疑慮。

Omega 尤其會有被性騷擾感，情節嚴重時還可向警局或Omega 權益保護協會申報。

－暫不詢問此問題，但留於待辦事項中。

RK900 眨了下眼，代表著作業完成，他在15秒內完成了記錄熱潮過程與掃描Gavin 目前的生理數值，從之前記錄中得知現下的Gavin 需要進食補充水份與熱量，以應付下次的熱潮。

－必須保持皮膚層整潔狀態

RK900 的系統跳出了提示。

 

Gavin 仰臥在懶骨頭上等著高潮退去，他胸前和脖子的皮膚都感覺熱痛，刺麻癢的感覺在呼吸中次次的提醒著剛剛的激情，依舊維持著同樣姿勢的他雙腿大開把滿是黏液的腿間展示給對方看，Gavin 有些疲懶的不想去計較這些，包括依然在他體內的手指和一直盯著他的RK900 。

喔，被射滿臉的傢伙。第一次顏射的感覺真爽。Gavin 在心底評分著剛剛的性交，除了他把腺體像是獻祭一樣的展現出來外一切都有達標。

“沒屌但是技術還可以的傢伙”“笑一下是會死嗎”“白嫖感覺有賺到”“臉可以不要這麼臭嗎，我是欠你嫖資嗎”

如果RK900 有用戶使用心得可以分享的話Gavin 一定會這樣留言，並且打個微妙的(3/5)評價。

但很可惜，在群眾輿論壓迫和政府假意譴責實則切割甩鍋以固民心的局面下，模控生命換下了幾個腦袋灌水泥的主管和執行長，本來想聘回早已隱居的前任執行長:Elijah·Kamski 復職原位，但據不知名傳言表示他本人拒絕邀約，表示自宅警備當久了，愛上了家的感覺。最後在多方的請求中勉強答應了擔任有給薪的榮譽顧問──只要出一張嘴就好，還不用出門。  
經歷了大改革與股價坐過山車後的模控生命把營運方向改成了仿生零件精進、開發、訂製和仿生人維修，並開始了仿生人自費微整形（畢竟太多一樣的面孔導致底特律人類住民臉盲比例升高）和仿生人醫療保險（零件很貴，檢修費也是好幾張富蘭克林）的副業。

仿生人就這樣有了基本權利，就等待時機讓大眾漸漸接受事實。

所以RK900 根本不會有什麼用戶評價回饋，Gavin 也只能在心裡貼著標籤，因為RK900 是法律認證的公民，是人，不是台待售的機器。

RK900 有想過自己是人嗎？所以我剛剛是和人做愛嗎？Gavin 眼皮漸重，他的思緒有些漂浮，一直暴露在空氣中的胸膛有些冷，他想拉上浴袍保暖時，刷毛的布料擦過腫大的乳頭讓他有種被電擊的瞬間，呻吟沒忍住的傳了出來。

咬的太大力了，Gavin 暈沉沉的想著，這傢伙根本是哈士奇，叫他月月果然不是叫假的。

「Gavin 」

Gavin 聽到RK900 的呼喚，不是Reed 或是警探，而是他的名字，Gavin 不知為何懷著孺子可教的愉悅心情，大方的撐開沉重的眼皮看著RK900 。  
於此同時，埋在Gavin 體內的手指被緩慢的抽出，黏稠淫靡的水聲讓Gavin 心跳加重跳了幾下，拔出來的感覺不會很強烈，但是指甲刮過分布神經的穴口時，Gavin 真心覺得RK900 是故意的，他的睡意全都沒有了。

原來這傢伙還可以當鬧鐘，操。

Gavin 這次有忍住呻吟，他故作鎮定的爬起來和眼前的RK900 視線平行，他併攏雙腿拉起浴袍遮掩身軀，刻意表現出的嚴肅也蓋不住臉上的紅暈。

只差一根事後菸和一疊鈔票就可以構成拔屌無情、退房就走的嫖妓場面了。

只可惜飾演腳色有出入，RK900 沒有屌，而且Gavin 比起操人更偏好被操。

「幹嘛。」Gavin 看著自己在RK900 上造成的傑作，鼻樑上滑落的精斑和滿臉的體液乾痕，亂掉的髮型和佈滿水斑、皺掉的黑色襯衫，奇蹟似完整的只有RK900 的制式皮帶和牛仔褲。

這傢伙有穿內褲嗎？四角還是三角？還是根本不穿？

Gavin 腦袋莫名的思考起無關緊要的瑣事，他愣愣的看著對方抬起了溼答答的右手往臉頰上抹，根本沒有清潔功效，只不過是讓兩種液體混合在兩種不同的部位。

RK900 不會做多餘的動作。Gavin 知道，所以在他意識到RK900 的下個舉動時已經阻止不了，他也只能用不可置信的表情回應，Gavin 絕對不會說看到這幕真的想再來一發。

RK900 伸出舌頭舔了沾滿Gavin 精液的手，並吞了下去。

 

－無緊急狀態，建議優先清潔臉部

 

「需要我替你清潔嗎？」

 

略過系統的提醒，一陣吞嚥反應後RK900 平穩的問著Gavin 。舌部檢測器分析出Gavin 的精子活性在男性Omega 中屬於中間值，雖然有使人自然受孕的可能但遠遠比不上男性Alpha和Beta 的數值。

以目測的的方式觀察到Gavin 再次提高性快感，面部潮紅和心跳加快並不是熱潮來臨，而是因為舔舐的動作讓他有生理反應。

－Gavin ·Reed 偏好他人行舔舐行為，這會讓他產生性快感。

RK900 把這項觀察加入剛剛的紀錄當中，伸出手把Gavin 浴袍的腰帶綁好，並把他扶了起來，這個動作Gavin 顯然很領情，他沒有推開RK900 ，也沒有表現出拒絕的言行，RK900 推測這是Gavin 默許的表現。

當RK900 開口詢問時Gavin直接曚住，需要我替你清潔嗎，聽在Gavin 耳裡就像是“親愛的，我們去浴室再來一戰吧。”“我想玩浴室PLAY ”“我們來浴室打一炮吧”等等同義詞。

這傢伙是在暗喻嗎？我有沒有想太多？

Gavin 半信半疑的盯著RK900 ，試圖從他的神情中看出點縫隙。

只可惜RK900 真的沒在撩人，他只是單純的想要幫忙清潔，而浴室正好是個合適的場所。

「請把手放在牆上並把臀部翹高，我要清潔你的生殖器周圍與會陰。」RK900 拿著蓮蓬頭一臉認真的說著。

「我自己來。」Gavin 搶過了蓮蓬頭，看了RK900 一身的鹹菜乾襯衫，假裝冷靜實則有些雀躍的命令著RK900 ：「是很喜歡穿鹹菜乾?一起洗比較省電。」

「使用冷水清潔並不會使我故障，我的清潔應排於你之後，你需要清潔後進食休息以利下回熱潮。」RK900 這次採用了委婉的方式拒絕，他觀察到比起直接的回答Gavin 更偏好這樣的行為模式，雖然RK900 表達否定但還是聽從Gavin 的話把襯衫脫掉。

RK900 難得的聽話讓Gavin 的好感度提升了不少，他不是聽不懂RK900 的拒絕，只是堅信著只要找到破綻就有可能成功。

就像RK900 之前對他做的一樣，屈服是墮落的開始，Gavin看著RK900 俐落健美的胸膛與腰線有了一些想法，想拿蓮蓬頭噴溼他，趁著水花偷吃他豆腐，他的胸和屁股摸起來的手感如何?他有自信可以閉著眼解開RK900 係在腰上的皮帶，鬆開他牛仔褲的金屬扣和拉鍊一探究竟模控生命到底有沒有配一條內褲給他，或許可以趁他低頭時咬一口他那根本不會有鬍子的下巴，或許他又會用手把自己固定在一個距離，Gavin 他媽的現在真的想舔那隻讓他高潮的右手，他要把它舔的濕糊糊的，然後強硬的叫RK900 用手指再幹一炮……

Gavin從思緒中回到現實時發現自己自編自導自演的色情片第一男主角——RK900消失在浴室裡。

這部絕對不是科幻懸疑片!Gavin 心底的警報大響，本來要衝出浴室的想法被門外的談話聲給澆熄。

原來他是去應門阿，嚇得我寶貝蛋差點抽筋。

Gavin 一理解RK900的去處就鬆懈下來，他打開蓮蓬頭的開關開始沖澡時又產生了一個疑問。

那傢伙該不會是裸著上半身去開門吧!?

Gavin想到了滿室信息素的味道，想到自己住的這個大樓有多少三姑六婆在RK900 和他同進同出時笑著和他說恭喜的尷尬，想到自己一臉嫌惡的否定這層關係並且死都不幫RK900辦親屬感應門卡的任性，想到RK900裸著上身的開門時從屋內飄散出的信息素馨香……

 

Gavin已經能預想到之後在居民公共服務和經過管理室和大廳時所有居民的表情，以及他們臉上寫的幾個大字。

口嫌體正直。

Gavin無地自容的摀著臉蹲在水花下，這下他的寶貝蛋真的要抽筋了。

 

09-

現在誰會來按電鈴?  
有很多個人選供Gavin 猜測，可能是同層樓有點重聽的Jones 夫人、退休後喜歡當紅娘隨意拉人去相親的White 女士、熱愛在大廳逗留宣稱在做社會觀察實際是在聽八卦的作家Green 、Lewis ，Clarke ，Hall ，都有嫌疑。

是哪個住戶?

單身Omega 住宅大樓的保全嚴密到Gavin 都覺得有點大驚小怪，所以他不認為是不認識的人按他家電鈴，畢竟整棟的人他都認識。

從Gavin 還是個走路顛顛的小屁孩時就隨著成功離婚的母親住在底特律政府提供的單身Omega 住宅大樓裡，這裡住戶大多是未婚或是單親失婚的Omega ，雖然近年開始開放給單親女性Beta入住，但從以前開始的保全維安還是一樣也沒少。  
Omega 權益保護協會威脅政府成立單身Omega 大樓的目的就是為了拉低對Omega 的犯罪率，並不是每個Omega 都像Gavin 一樣可以在發情期時還拳頭硬硬爆打性侵犯的海綿體導致有勃起功能障礙，大多出生普通的Omega 都是社會上比較弱勢的一方，當發情期來時沒有良好的保護(連自己家都不算安全)很容易成為下手的目標，雖然早早立法加重了對性侵相關的刑期但也制止不了許多下半身思考的Alpha精蟲灌腦，所以才會有只收Omega的寄宿學校和單身Omega 住宅大樓——既然加重刑責沒有用那也只能讓弱勢們聚集在安全區里降低危險 。

 

10－

 

如果你想知道屁股蛋和心一樣涼的感覺，Gavin可以大發慈悲無條件跟你說感想，只要你幫他的臉打個馬賽克。

Gavin現在的心情就像他屁股體感溫度一樣，當他依稀聽到門外的對話聲時連雞皮疙瘩都生出來了，一顆心揪的比屁股還緊。

Gavin 感覺這是他人生中最最丟臉到想死的時刻，連當初分化成Omega都沒這麼慘，並不是自己恥於發情期，是想到自己之前對RK900 的態度和現今提臀求操的反差被看自己長大的街坊鄰居瞧見……

「我到底在做什麼……」做甚麼？和RK900 做愛啊！

 

我為什麼這麼想和RK900 做愛？

 

Gavin 本來想啪啪啪的腦子突然冷靜了下來，他認真的開始思考起這麼突然出現的問題。

Gavin 不是沒有被人追求過，男的女的都有，Alpha 和Beta 佔大多數，連Omega 都含蓄的暗示追求過，但總是Gavin 提的分手。

「我沒有你想的那麼喜歡你。」萬年不變的拒絕，卻總是結束在這句，差別在於有時候說的柔情有時候說的強硬。

啊，還有一次說完就直接一腳踢歪對方的小兄弟接著銬進DPD的拘留室，因為對方想要強上來個生米煮成熟飯。

Gavin 歷任短命任期的戀人們連他家感應門卡都沒見過，更別說上賓館開房間，Gavin 對待感情的防線就像是自家大樓的保全措施一樣。

寧可被人嘲笑婊子想立貞潔牌坊也不允許他人隨意揉捏自己的感情，寧願孤獨也不要將就。

所以當他有需求時才會偏好那些可消除記憶的性愛仿生人。

但RK900 呢？這個連名字都沒有只有編號的仿生人。

Gavin 從一開始接受求歡時就知道RK900 不能被清除記憶，就像現今伊甸俱樂部的性愛仿生人一樣，RK900 會把他的醜態他的一舉一動全存進記憶體裡面，就像人類有記憶一樣。

為什麼接受RK900 ？

Gavin 心底有些苗頭但是他連想都不敢多想。

當他把臉從掌心中抽離時看到了RK900 站在浴室的門口，不知道開著門站了多久，他穿着自己的牛仔褲和Gavin 常穿出門的T-shirt ，手上拿著Gavin 一大清早訂的包裹，似笑非笑但一臉認真的盯著Gavin 。

感謝主！他還記得要穿衣服！這傢伙穿T-Shirt 也是一副討債樣啊，啊幹不對那不是我的衣服嗎？！不是收在我的房間嗎？我的房間不是有上電子鎖嗎？

 

「Hall 女士特地把包裹送上來」RK900 如實說著:「聞到我身上都是你的信息素味讓她很高興。」

Hall ！那個八卦廣播員！Gavin 哀嚎了一聲，不用到晚上這棟樓都會認定Gavin 和他的臭臉仿生人終於“生米煮成熟飯”了。

感謝主，萬年單身狗的Gavin 終於有人要了！Gavin 能想到他們是怎麼在飯前禱告感謝上帝的。

「我操……」Gavin 很想把浴室門關起來繼續裝死，但很可惜RK900 像是不會讀空氣一般的繼續擋在門口。

「我建議清潔後攝取熱量對你比較有益。」

「開我房門？」

「RK系列新型號都有內置萬能鑰匙，傳統或是電子都能解鎖。」

有萬能鑰匙就可以無視室友的隱私嗎?!模控生命是想被告到死是不?

「我的衣服？」

「我不認為沾有男性生理分泌物的襯衫適合穿戴，而另一件襯衫含有百分之八十的濕氣，並且還沒燙過，綜合以上你的衣服是比較好的選擇。」

RK900 來他家住快兩個月真的只有兩套衣褲.....這理由可以接受....不對!等等!Gavin 你怎麼差點被他繞了!

雖然左思右想RK900 的行動都沒有多大的破綻，甚至可稱得上處置得當，但是Gavin 心底就是感覺怪怪的。

像是自己在不知不覺間和RK900 綁在一起，而且是自己下意識的縱容讓事態發展至今。

「你知道我買了什麼?」

Gavin絕對不會承認自己自作多情，就算是，他也要找個理由塘塞過去讓自己有個台階下去。

「一隻陰莖型的仿生電動按摩棒，一對基本款跳蛋和一瓶360毫升的水性潤滑液。」RK900 照著購買記錄回答。

「很好。」Gavin 一把搶過RK900 手上的紙箱，不疾不徐的說:「慢走，不送。」

RK900 看著Gavin 又回心轉意的拒絕他，他推斷出Gavin 想獨自靠性愛用品度過發情期的機率又大幅度提升回來。

-Gavin ·Reed 違背了之前的口頭約定。

-強硬執行?  
-測驗他?

 

「Gavin 」RK900 往前移動了個正好可以把浴室門關起的距離，他繼續擋著門口，這次空氣中卻帶著不容拒絕的氣氛。「我們說好的，是不？」

「那次根本是誘奸！」Gavin 本能性的向後退了一步，卻沒發覺自己全身赤裸的模樣說甚麼都像是在誘惑別人。

「更正，是合奸。你答應了就不算誘奸。」RK900 沒有往前，只是靠著門站著並盡量讓自己感覺友善卻不容拒絕。

「所以你想要怎樣？不理我直接用玩具操我屁眼嗎？先說好這是強姦啊。」Gavin 有些賭氣的把箱子丟到RK900 的臉上，想當然被順利的接殺。

「決定權在你，不是我。」RK900 打開箱子，拆開了電動按摩棒的包裝盒，開始搜尋製造廠和使用說明。

 

RK900 告訴Gavin 有兩個選擇；第一，乖乖的洗澡，乖乖的吃飯，乖乖的休息，然後想被操時RK900 會讓他舒舒服服的爽完發情期。  
第二，用假屌自慰一次給RK900 鑑定是不是可以自己度過熱潮，如果可以RK900 就不會再騷擾他。

以上是Gavin 所能理解的意思。

真是貼心，幹，我選擇死亡。

以上是Gavin 的閱讀心得。

「我無意強迫你，這對搭檔關係不好。」RK900 難得放鬆了眉頭讓臉孔不再那麼兇狠，康納型特有的狗狗眼看得Gavin 快要有罪惡感，怎麼會忍心拒絕人形哈士奇的任何請求？

Gavin 真心認為RK900 是模控生命出廠來剋他的，自己一點解決辦法都沒有。

但是，Nolite te Bastardes Carborundorum！

Gavin 一直銘記在心的一句話，讓他選擇了更為艱苦的道路。

「去床上。」Gavin 搶過RK900 手上的玩具，惡狠狠的說著:「記住你答應過我的！」

別讓那些混蛋騎到你頭上！

 

11-

 

-Gavin·Reed 是個吃軟不吃硬的人。

RK900 把觀察記錄在關於Gavin 的檔案裡，這是他第一次經過同意進入Gavin 的房間。

「你就站在門旁邊，不准動。」

Gavin 對著他命令著，接著便拿著開封過的包裹爬上了床。  
一開始Gavin 還有些糾結和尷尬，但做完心裡建設後還是牙一咬腿一開拿起潤滑液開始前置作業。

Gavin 先把潤滑液倒在仿生陰莖上，接著又在自己的手上倒了不少，自慰這種事對一個36歲的黃金單身狗來說根本駕輕就熟，他先開始擼著自己的陰莖另一沾滿潤滑液的手掌直攻後穴，因為先前有過擴張的關係他一次就直接放了三根手指，他手指亂攪著自己的深處，草草的做了個擴張，退出時還特意把手上的潤滑液都抹在自己的臀部和下體上，搞得下半身淫靡一片。

Gavin 很久沒有用過情趣用品了，當他左翻右瞧就是沒看見按摩棒的開關時一度以為發錯貨了，將錯就錯的想搞完再投客訴退換貨。  
掂了掂長度，他深吸一口氣把肉色的仿生陰莖直接插到自己後穴深處的敏感點上，粗大的仿生龜頭直接壓到自己的前列腺上，這很痛，但很爽，Gavin 知道，他知道自己喜歡也承受的住，而這樣做的目的就是趕快高潮隨便應付RK900 的條件。

「噎！！」Gavin 在臀部下方塞了塊枕頭提高，這可以讓他方便施力也方便自慰自己的陰莖。

 

Gavin 的下體大開對向RK900 ，像是展示也像是證明般的秀出水光淫靡的後穴吞吐著大尺寸的肉棒，黏稠的水聲在仿生陰莖抽動時被攪的滋滋作響，Gavin 原本擼管的手移到了還有些腫脹的奶頭上揉捏，這個動作讓他不自覺的發出了像貓叫的呻吟，雖然即時的吞了下去但依舊被RK900 給記錄了下來。

Gavin 眼角餘光看見了RK900 的表情，放鬆了眉頭讓他在氣質上更像Connor ，但灰色的眼就是硬生生隔出了疏離感，RK900 像是個觀眾，他不帶感情在看著Gavin 演出的一場爛秀，明明欠操卻又故作矜持。

婊子想立貞潔牌坊，哈。Gavin 忘了是哪個前任這樣罵他。罵得好，他想，這是對他最好的形容。

他又是怎麼想的？

Gavin 加大了抽插的幅度，仿生陰莖每次貫穿他後穴時帶來了肉體酥麻的快感，頂上前列腺時的快感像是被電擊般抽搐著Gavin 的腦子，Omega 發情時本能的需要安全感，這讓Gavin 變得比以往帶刺的模樣更顯得真情流露，但也無可避免的任以前的過往片段鞭打著自己的內心。  
Gavin 告訴自己不要再想了，不要在意那些不重要人說的屁話，他們根本不了解你，傷害你也不過是在找理由讓自己有面子點，你已經做的很好了，你很努力了……

老天，他真希望有個誰來對他說，但不可能會有這個人，示弱一點也不像Gavin·Reed 的個性。

 

「Gavin……」

「閉嘴。」

 

Gavin 感到有些鼻酸，他直接拒絕了RK900，像是之前許多對他釋出的善意一樣，RK900 也會覺得自己是個難以取悅的人嗎?

他是怎麼想的？

Gavin 越想越覺得自己情緒快要無法控制，他索性閉上眼讓自己的心思集中在身下的快感，陰莖因為自己的情緒而軟掉，他乾脆兩隻手握著仿生陰莖上加重了抽插的力道，黏膩的水聲密集的響起，Gavin 聽到自己逐漸加重的喘息聲和順著自己節奏嘎滋作響的床架，像是房裡真的只有他一個人一樣。

他是怎麼想的？

他吸了吸鼻子，假裝自己很享受自慰帶來的快感，假裝自己本來就是這麼的淫蕩，假裝自己就是個自命清高的婊子，假裝自己根本不在乎RK900 的想法，假裝自己只當對方是個麻煩。

假裝自己根本沒有對他有好感。

他是怎麼想的？

「Gavin …」

RK900 的叫喚像是Gavin 的最後一根稻草，他暴躁的把仿生陰莖硬塞進了自己未完全打開的生殖腔裡，這很痛但他需要這個，憑著巨大的痛覺硬是把那些可恨的軟弱給逼了回去，Gavin 感覺自己像是快被自己的自尊心給逼死，他睜眼喘著粗氣的坐了起來，順手掏出了藏在棉被裡的手槍。

RK900 沒有阻止他抖著手把槍上膛，在Gavin 把槍口指著他時也沒有任何動作，像是Gavin 拿著的是隻筆而不是槍，他一如既往的平靜，面對的卻是崩潰邊緣的Gavin 。

就算是雙手握槍但槍口依舊抖得厲害，但Gavin 管不這些了，他吸了吸鼻子、清了嗓，盡量讓自己的聲音聽起來帶點威脅。

 

「和我告白，塑料罐頭。」Gavin 泛紅的眼眶透露出殺氣，刻意壓低的嗓音卻透出點哭腔：「不然老子一槍斃了你。」

 

12-

-Gavin·Reed 要求RK900 進行愛意的表達，不從將會開槍

-此款手槍對機體不具嚴重殺傷力

-Gavin·Reed 的壓力值相較於前次熱潮提高了54個百分點，面臨精神崩潰邊緣，找出原因。

-假意告白?  
-壓制?  
-實話?

-RK900 喜歡 Gavin·Reed 嗎?

RK900 將這個問題拋到系統內搜尋，卻只跑出一個加密的資料夾，那是他記錄Gavin 生活作息與對話紀錄慣用的資料夾，裡面記錄了他和Gavin 生活的55天又18個小時的影音檔和文字檔，他把資料夾裡的所有檔案掃描過了一遍發現了有個隱形加密的檔案藏在裡面。

-無權限閱讀。

RK900 試圖打開檔案卻毫無辦法。

 

13-

 

最後Gavin 還是連開了三槍，兩槍胸膛一槍肩膀，Gavin 最喜歡的上衣被子彈燒灼出三個破洞，子彈沒有貫穿他，反而是卡在RK900的皮膚層蛻去露出的白色的機體內，連藍血都沒有滲出，RK900沒有倒下，他甚至沒有被後座力影響到。  
在怒氣中感到自己犯錯了，Gavin 有些懊悔自責，觸及RK900 一慣的表情他卻覺得自己十分可笑，他之前做的威脅對他來說就像是小孩拿著塑膠水槍喊搶劫一樣無理取鬧，這個理解讓他感覺自己更像是個笑話。

在你眼中我是這樣的人嗎?

「把槍放下，Gavin 。」

RK900低沉平穩的聲音傳到了他的耳裡，他的聲音聽起來一點情緒也沒有，這對Gavin 來說卻根本起不到安撫的作用反而有些諷刺，但他還是依著RK900的意思把槍放下。

可悲又可笑。

「我們可以談談，我不會傷害你的。」

Gavin 抬頭看了眼想要緩慢靠近的RK900 ，老套的談判戲碼，在他靠得夠近後就會奪槍卸彈夾順便報警說我襲警，都是這樣。

都是這樣，對你來說我和那些人都是一樣的嗎?

Gavin 突然對RK900 展開了像是哭又像是笑的表情，那是RK900 從來沒有看過的Gavin ，包含在帶刺硬殼下的柔軟脆弱。

反正我就是可悲又沒人愛的婊子。

就憑著那股倔，那股消化不掉的情緒，Gavin 直接把槍口對準了自己的下顎。

再見了，所有操蛋的事。

 

14-

 

Gavin 又一次失敗了，子彈如RK900 計算般的射擊在自己的防彈的仿生手掌上，他在Gavin 行為怪異時就計算出所有的可能並且開始防範。但綜合以前的資料，Gavin ·Reed 自殺的機率低於百分之五。

他為什麼想要自殺？

RK900 突然間對Gavin 的認知產生了模糊，好像那長達55天的收集對象都不是真實的Gavin ·Reed 。

Gavin 的脾氣完全不用贅述，但此時的Gavin 卻像是撥開刺殼後的柔軟，纖細嬌脆。

RK900 把系統要求的壓制更改成安撫。

他認為這是更好的處置。

RK900 把彈夾卸掉後並沒有像Gavin 所想的把情緒不穩的他壓制住，反而是用著恆溫過的手掌輕輕的揉著Gavin 的後頸腺體，學著Gavin 以前的習慣安撫他的情緒。

 

「滾。」

Gavin 全身都在顫抖，是劫後餘生的恐懼還是心底的悲傷讓他發抖的已經不想去深究，把毫無用處的手槍丟到床下，他忍著流淚的衝動從嘴角硬是擠出了個詞。

 

「我說過，你無權命令我。」RK900 在他耳邊輕說，像是戀人般耳鬢廝磨，說出的話卻像是在給Gavin 判刑。

放過我。Gavin 痛苦的想著，他顫抖的想要脫離，脫離這張床，脫離RK900 ，脫離那些曾經碰觸過他內心的所有。

但是不行，RK900 又再次的抓住了他，Gavin 又被桎梏在他不容拒絕的雙手上。

Gavin抬頭瞪著RK900 ，泛紅的眼眶一滴淚都沒有掉下，一如既往的倔，一如既往的Gavin．Reed 

Gavin在等著RK900 的宣判。

判我死刑吧，把我送上電椅，把可悲又沒人愛的婊子圈上繩索吊死。

去他的廢死，這對我來說才是解脫。

 

 

「我也說過，我會滿足你所有的需求。」

 

RK900 親吻了Gavin ，正確來說是把自己的仿生口部零件疊在Gavin 的嘴唇上，在Gavin 的認知裡這種程度只稱得上兩塊肉疊在一起，要是以前的他絕對認為對方程度只有幼兒園畢業。

 

但眼淚卻因為這個吻潰堤了。

 

「你想要我嗎?」RK900 那個吸引他的嗓音就在他耳邊，那個性感到該死的塑料混蛋溫柔的舔著Gavin 臉上的淚珠，像是安慰像是安撫像是撒嬌，更像是道歉。

Gavin 掉淚沒有聲音，連抽鼻子的聲音都細不可察，但眼淚卻斗大如珠的滑落臉頰，RK900 捧著他的臉又啄又舔的把它吞下，冰涼濕滑的仿生舌頭舔過嘴角，舔過眉眼，舔過鬍青，舔過粉色的傷疤，舔過Gavin 的所有一切，所有的心意。

 

「塑料哈士奇。」  
「嗯?」  
「你給我滾。」

「了解。」RK900 正經的回應，下一秒又是吻了Gavin ，和上個吻不同，RK900 這次的等級大概有高中畢業，RK900 用牙齒輕咬著Gavin 的下嘴唇，舔著他的嘴唇，舔著Gavin 緊閉的牙，用著舌尖輕點滑過牙齦像是請求對方的首肯，讓他進入他的城池。

RK900 不要攻城掠地，他想要的是對方的淪陷，心甘情願地當個叛國賊。

夢寐以求。Gavin 閉眼感受著對方的柔情似水，就算是假的又如何?至少他願意裝給你看，這是連作夢都求不到的，他告訴自己不要太貪心，別像個婊子一樣得了便宜還賣乖，像之前一樣張開腿給幹不是很棒嗎?現在還有了一根假屌你們一定可以幹得很爽的，反正之後還可以推給發情期情不自禁，這是大家都知道的。

 

但，幹你娘的。Gavin 要的從不是痛苦的平息，是征服痛苦的勇氣，Nolite te Bastardes Carborundorum，婊子。

「你是怎麼想我的?」Gavin 撇過了臉拒絕了RK900 的示好，他說出一直壓在心頭的問題。

他是怎麼想我的?

-對Gavin．Reed的看法？

RK900 在自己的記憶體內找到了許多關於Gavin．Reed的標籤記事，超過六成是負面的，一成正向其餘有待觀察，要說最特別的，也只有那個只有他能查閱的檔案夾。

-為什麼要把檔案夾上鎖?不像其餘RK900機體一樣上傳雲端共享情報?

-為什麼?

RK900 的紅圈在Gavin眼皮下轉了許久，今天的第三次延遲後系統跳出了那個打不開的檔案。

明明是屬於自己的資料，卻沒有權限查閱。

 

「你是造成我功能低下的主因。」RK900 頓了一下才又繼續說：「和你工作我的許多功能都發揮不到功用，系統不穩定程度大幅上升，亂碼、延遲、雜屏、造成我的自我行為評價過低。」

「講人話。」

「為了你，我成了個最新型的瑕疵品。」RK900 偏過頭，露出了Gavin 從沒看過的卑微：「我想要你，Gavin。」

 

15-

 

Gavin 比RK900 預測中的更喜歡親吻，他喜歡舌頭攪在一起把唾液沾的到處都是，主動的伸出舌頭在RK900 的口腔裡吸著仿生唾液再全部吞下去，鼻子在接吻時相互摩擦，RK900記錄下Gavin 似乎喜歡這個小動作，他用牙齒咬著RK900 的舌形感應器、嘴唇、鼻樑甚至是下巴，這似乎讓他興奮，但RK900 不太了解這個含義。

只是個吻就讓Gavin 像是個年輕小夥子一樣的硬了，天。

結束這個吻時Gavin 故意把舌頭伸出來使唾液牽出了一條弧度，雙眼迷濛的對著RK900 笑。

人類會感覺到色情嗎?RK900 感覺他很美。

-只對我展現的美。

RK900 順著他的意把上衣脫掉，當Gavin 看見他胸膛仿生皮層下露出的白色機體和鑲嵌在裡面的子彈時還是露出了過意不去的後悔。

-沒關係的，比起你，我根本不會痛。

RK900 趁著Gavin 思考的空隙把他撲倒在身下，將他的一條腿抬到肩上後抬高的下體與後穴含著的仿生陰莖直接暴露在RK900 的視野裡，他將仿生陰莖拉出時Gavin 痛的叫了好幾聲。

「我不建議在非熱潮時進入生殖腔。」RK900 親吻了Gavin 的膝蓋窩，他盯著仿生陰莖抽出時帶來的的黏稠水聲和沿著後穴邊緣溢出的潤滑液，到最後粗大的龜頭卡在穴口拔出時發出的氣壓聲都被他全記在他的檔案夾裡。

啵。

「小弟弟知道哪裡是怎麼做甚麼的嗎？」Gavin 痛到額頭冒汗，但他還是故作輕鬆的調戲著RK900 ，他把腿張到最開，一隻手撐在後腦勺一隻手握著自己的陰莖上下擼動著。

淫蕩，但RK900 覺得這才是Gavin 最無防備、最真實的模樣。

RK900 裝作不知道的拿著那根濕淋淋的仿生陰莖看著Gavin ，裝作不是故意的拿著仿生陰莖頂磨著Gavin 的睪丸與會陰，偶爾滑到穴口也是在旁邊磨蹭著不進去。

他知道Gavin 喜歡這種挑逗，Gavin 喜歡掌握主權。

「你這個壞孩子。」Gavin 指揮著RK900 在他屁股下方塞枕頭讓他的老腰好過點。「不過爹地喜歡肯學的孩子。」

 

「教教我。」RK900 用正經八百的聲音和表情對著Gavin 說著:「拜託你，爹地。」

 

「……」Gavin 本來嬉笑的表情慢慢縮成尷尬，在RK900 懷疑自己的發言有誤時卻大笑了起來:「仿生人說床上垃圾話！噗哈哈哈！」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」Gavin 笑到腳軟掉、從RK900 的肩膀上滑了下來，笑到臉真整個發紅，他抱著肚子毫無顧忌的笑著，完全沒發現RK900 額頭上忽黃忽紅的光圈。

 

等到Gavin 發現自己太過輕忽RK900 的時候已經被整個人翻過來，屁股翹得老高像是個求操的母貓。

 

「幹，想背後上我等你有屌再講！」Gavin 打從心底排斥這個體位，要說理由就是討厭被控制的感覺。

「我認為這個體位對現在的你來說剛好。」不知道是不是Gavin 聽錯，怎麼感覺RK900 說的有些咬牙切齒。

 

隨著兩掌拍在他屁股的巴掌和塞進他後穴裡的假屌更證實了Gavin 的猜測，RK900 還故意只塞前端粗大的部分，來來回回的磨著敏感的穴口，Gavin 還是知道點情趣的，他回頭用著眼尾餘光看著RK900 ，扭著屁股看似欲求不滿但其實是在躲著RK900 ，他用著腳掌磨著RK900 的牛仔褲，原諒我嘛，Gavin 舔了下剛剛被吻腫的唇，笑的十分魅人。

 

但是RK900 不想這麼簡單的放過Gavin ，所以他又打了Gavin 的屁股好幾下，每次都抓著角度朝穴口拍打，Gavin 吃痛時縮緊的後穴流出了透明的潤滑液隨著拍打飛濺了出來，Gavin 勃起的陰莖和睪丸隨著他的動作前後搖晃著，RK900 的系統又跳出Gavin 皮膚紅腫需要冰敷的提示，他直接把它屏蔽掉。

 

「你這是家暴，我要報警！」Gavin 完全忘記自己就是警察，他羞愧的把自己的臉埋進枕頭裡，完全不敢看自己屁股有沒有退化成猴子。

連他媽都沒有打過的屁股第一次就這樣都給了出去。

 

「你說如果我有性愛組件就可以用背後位嗎？」

「當然。」Gavin 模糊的聲音從枕頭心傳出來:「我說話算話。」

自己花錢去升級吧，混蛋。

Gavin 樂呵呵的想著坐享其成還是白嫖，想想就很爽。

啊，伊甸俱樂部的會員可以取消掉了。

正當他沉浸在自我勝利法當中時，他聽到皮帶扣的金屬聲和牛仔拉鍊的機械聲，布料磨擦發出的聲音，一連串下來是個老梗卻又儀式性的開場白。

流動的分秒讓他的背部發毛，但他還是不敢回頭。他知道他在期待那個預感。

去你的，Gavin ，快看他到底有沒有穿內褲啊！

但Gavin 還是沒那個膽。

「Gavin ，放鬆。」

RK900 的聲音在他耳邊傳來，隨後是漲實的貫穿，粗大的龜頭劈進了柔軟的後穴直接的頂在Gavin 的生殖腔入口。

「噎噎！！」Gavin 一瞬間爽到眼前發黑，他顫抖的撐著肩膀等著電流般的酥麻感褪去，Omega 本能的讓他享受這個快感，他恨極了這個誠實享受性愛的肉體。

身後的RK900 停下了動作等待著Gavin 的適應。

又或者是他的質疑。

「你他媽在幹嘛！」

Gavin 就像他估算的完全搞不清楚狀況的發脾氣，也如RK900 所料的對眼前的事感到驚訝。

「咦？你有雞巴？」Gavin 看到和自己下身相連的RK900，不用多大的智慧也知道發生了什麼事。

－Gavin 根本沒發現自己買錯東西

「下次網購看清楚再下單。」RK900 扶著Gavin 的臀部前後輕搖的開始抽插：「你買到仿生人用的外接式性愛組件了。」

「啊？」啊，真爽。

看著Gavin 驚訝到有些呆的表情，RK900 竟覺得愉悅了不少。

-欺負Gavin ·Reed 會使系統穩定度提升。

這種感覺真好。

「雖然是不同廠牌，型號也過舊但是我改了下裡面程序勉強可以使用。」RK900 壓著Gavin 的後腰窩，讓他倆的下身更貼合，他開始加開了抽插的速度，計算著Gavin 預訂高潮的時刻，打算不碰對方的陰莖直接插射。

「等等！噎！好棒……」Gavin 因為抽插時胸前的乳頭一直持續的磨到被褥讓他爽到腦袋快要糊掉了。

但Gavin 根本沒有辦法反擊，爽到想任人擺佈的感覺這是頭一次，這也是第一次願意試試把自己整個人交給對方。

「說話算話，Gavin。 」RK900 抽出了整根仿生陰莖，又直直的捅了回去，差點頂進生殖腔時Gavin 終於爆吼了。

 

「你他媽改機我怎麼退貨啦！白痴。」

 

tbc.大概。


End file.
